Knit Weather
by Josh Shrimp
Summary: A boy returns home to celebrate Squidmas. All he wants is some good cheer and happiness, but Octomas, a certain Octarian holiday, and its number 1 reveler stand in his way.


The bus was mostly warm, but I felt a draft near the windows. Even as I neared my destination, I hardly felt like moving. Through the foggy glass, I could see Sophie waiting for me. Even though I'm sure she couldn't see me, she hopped up with excitement, and it made me smile.

I grabbed my bag and gave my stiff body a stretch. It seemed wrong to rush. I thanked the driver and stepped off. The chill hit me with force, and I winced like a child. But through it all, Sophie was still cheery and blushing.

She ran up and hugged me tightly.

"Welcome home, Greelea!"

Her sincerity always had a way of making the cold seem to disappear.

I wanted to say something back, but I fear I may have come off a bit emotionless.

"Hey Sophie."

She let go, looking almost overwhelmed with happiness.

"It's been too long."

We spent most of our teenage years together. When I finally left for college, I thought she might never forgive me, but she was never that kind of person. This was the first Squidmas in 4 years I decided to come back home. I always said it was a lot of trouble or I was too busy, and it was true, but maybe I'd have come back anyway if the idea of coming home didn't scare me a little.

Sophie stared at me expectantly.

"Well."

"Well, what?"

"What are your plans? How long are you staying?"

I had forgotten that the decision was so last minute that I barely told her anything before I was already on a plane.

I flashed her my plane ticket.

"I fly back in two days."

"I wish you could stay longer. I'm surprised your parents aren't out here."

"I haven't told them. It's gonna be a surprise. I really want-"

Before I could finish my thought, something had caught me by the leg and sent me plummeting to the ground, luckily landing in a mound of snow rather than solid concrete.

Just over my shoulder was an unfortunately familiar face holding a fishing pole with a hook attached to my pants.

She glared at me with an insultingly wide sneer.

"Welcome home, jerk!"

I never forgot about Lou, but somehow she always surprised me.

She gave a little victory pump and ran off laughing, leaving the pole behind. Typical of her.

Sophie helped pluck me out of the snow.

"Ahh! Are you okay?"

I hacked out some ice.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"That stupid Octarian holiday!"

I ripped the hook from the hem of my pants, pinning my finger in the process.

"Ouch! Why does Octomas always have to be on the same day as Squidmas?

"I'm pretty sure that's on purpose."

If you don't know what Octomas is, I'm not surprised. It's a weird Octarian fringe celebration specifically aimed at vandalizing the good cheer of Squidmas. It's been Lou's favorite holiday ever since she first spoiled my Squidmas 10 years ago, and I've been her favorite target from then on.

Sophie helped shake the snow out of my clothing.

"You must be freezing."

"No, I'm alright. Just a little startled."

Not very convincing given how much I was shivering.

She smiled at me.

"You're too nice sometimes. Oh! I know. Let's get you something hot to eat. We can catch up over lunch."

"Sounds good. Let's head over to Crispy's. I've been dying for some of those spicy tacos and their coffee."

"Right… About that. It's a Chubby's now."

"You're kidding me. They were doing great. The food was great, the service was great, and everyone in town ate there. Now it's just a Chubby's?"

"Well Chubby's isn't… terrible."

"What happened?"

"You know, the owners were just getting old and they got an offer for the spot so they sold it."

I have to admit, the news hit me pretty hard. It was like a piece of my childhood died. But I could tell that Sophie was feeling a little guilty over bringing it up, so I tried to act like it didn't bother me so much.

"Whatever. Food is food. I'm so hungry I'll eat anything."

"Great. I'm buying."

"What? No way. Do you know how uncool that'd make me look? If anything, I'm buying."

When we arrived at the Chubby's, the first thing to catch my eye was the litter all over the place. The old owners never would've let it get this bad. But it wasn't the time of the year for complaining, so I just tried to keep the conversation going.

"I signed up for this class called Dessert Studies."

"So you're still trying to be a chef?"

"Yeah. So anyway I show up on the first day with my own apron and a few spatulas. Turns out there some typo in the listing I saw and it was actually Desert Studies. So everyone else was prepared to take this super intensive environmental class, and I'm standing there in a baker's outfit looking like a complete as-"

Before I could finish my story, I was clobbered with a bowling ball-sized snowball. The impact was bad enough, but it was hardly the worst of the sensations.

"Gah, my eyes! Wha? Augh, so sour! Was there lemonade mixed in that? Why would anyone do that?!"

Through a few glimpses past my burning eyelids, I caught sight of Lou standing around the corner with some kind of miniature catapult.

"Ahaha! Octomas, chump!"

She flashed what I imagine were made up gang signs and she sprung away and rolled into the bushes. I can barely put into words how much I despise her sometimes.

Sophie was in a frenzy over it all.

"Oh my gosh, Greelea! How are your eyes? Can you see?"

"Agh. Maybe a little… Not really."

"Err! That little."

Sophie ran to where Lou hid and sifted through the shrubbery.

"Come out of there! Grrg... She's gone."

Sophie came by to my side.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't catch her."

"It's alright. It's fine. Could you just lead me to the bathroom?"

"Right, I gotcha."

After feeling my way for a sink, I flushed my face with warm water. My nostrils still felt like they were on fire.

I was drying myself off when I heard a few people come out from the stalls. They stopped to stare at me. They weren't anyone I knew, but after relaxing my eyes for a second, I came to the realization that they were women.

They didn't do anything extreme, like scream for help because a man was in the women's room. They merely gave me hard looks of disgust and disbelief as I shamefully backed my way out.

I was so embarrassed that I almost felt like crying.

Sophie understood her mistake the second she saw my red face. She tilted her body to look at the door sign behind me and cringed.

She took me by the hand and sat me at a table.

"I'm so so sooo sorry. Wait here a minute."

I remained in an uncomfortable daze with my eyes shut due to my complete mortification and partly because my face still felt lemony.

After snapping out of it, I briefly wondered where Sophie had gone off to, until I saw her heading my way with a large tray of food.

"Greelea, I hope you're hungry."

I guess she paid for my meal as some form of apology. It was difficult to accept, but harder to turn down.

Sophie pulled out a chair across from me.

"I wasn't really sure what you'd be in the mood for so I figured I'd just get-"

She stopped and reached into her pocket.

She pulled out her phone, still vibrating.

"One second."

She answered it and walked away to have a short conversation.

I picked at the food as I waited. Squishy and greasy. Still, most of it looked better than it tasted. Oddly, it all smelled like lemons.

Sophie returned, looking remorseful.

"I feel really bad about this, but I kinda have to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you can eat everything I bought if you want, or just throw it away. And call me later so we can hang out some more."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"It was good seeing you."

She waved and took off in a hurry.

It didn't take long for me to finish eating. I wasn't really in the mood for this kind of food. The chilly air was a refreshing relief from the stuffy Chubby's atmosphere. I breathed a heavy misty sigh and headed to my old home.

On the way there, I mused to myself about how so much of the old route was similar to how I remembered it. And yet I somehow felt like a stranger.

I walked along the sidewalk, running my fingers through the fence wire before passing by a place that made me stop. It was my old elementary school playground.

I hopped the fence to get a closer look. I was taller than my favorite slide and I could touch my knees to the ground from the seat of the swing. I had myself a good laugh and tried to find my old classroom.

I peeked into a window, but it was too dark to see. It was disappointing, but I figured there was nothing else left to see, and headed back to the playground. About halfway there, I stepped in a little puddle of ink that I didn't catch earlier.

My shoes were a little dirty, but instead getting upset, I started to reminisce a little more. Back in the day, kids used to sneak their gear to school and played a crude version of Turf War on the black top. I guess they still did. I think the game was strictly forbidden on school grounds, but the school still had their own Squee-G for cleaning up the mess.

All the kids talked about wanting to join a Squad one day, myself included. Hardly any of them ever actually made it out to Inkopolis though.

I tried to remember why I stopped wanting to be an athlete.

I guess my old dream just seemed stupid now. It wasn't that I didn't think joining a Squad and becoming a pro sounded bad or anything. Really, it seemed more like I was the problem. I ended up changing my goals to something more… attainable.

I looked back down at the puddle and gave it a kick. The splash got my shoes even dirtier, but I didn't care. Maybe I even wanted that.

As I got back over the fence and onto the sidewalk, I saw a cute little snowsquid. It wasn't there before, or maybe I was just too out of it to notice.

It looked like some kid mixed the snow with some ink to give it color.

I thought to myself.

"How creative."

I drew in to look at its face. There was something unique about its eyes. They were coins. You wouldn't think a little kid would be okay with leaving part of his allowance out in the open like this.

I reached over to pluck one of the eyes. To be clear, I was just going to look it over, not steal it. But before I could, two arms holding dualies suddenly sprouted from the sides. They aimed at me and started firing.

I screamed as I got blasted off of my feet and into a tree. The ink made the cold especially unpleasant. When the shooting finally stopped, I looked up to see my attacker shaking loose of the snow. It was Lou, of course, standing triumphantly and shivering.

I spat out some ink and tried to wipe it from my face.

"How long were you in there?!"

She spoke proudly through chattering teeth.

"None of your concern!"

Without wasting a second she ran off in the other direction. But before she was out of sight, she stopped and turned.

She screamed, "Octomas!", before resuming her escape.

Now I was freezing and filthy. I really needed to get out of these clothes and into somewhere warm. I figured the best thing I could do now was try to jog home. Faster was better and the exercise might heat me up a little. I strapped my bag onto my bag and got moving.

By the time I reached the house, I had long gotten the sense that this was huge mistake. Part of me was definitely warmer, but I was already sweating and out of breath. I forgot how unathletic I was. I felt like throwing up and had stitches in my stomach. Not to mention, the breeze from moving made my face and hands feel even colder. But at least, I was home.

I practically tumbled over as I made my way to the door with my head down. I reached for my keys but before taking that final step, I noticed something strange about the door mat. It was strangely…shiny.

I picked up a stick and gave it a poke. As I pulled back, it didn't let go. Someone covered my door mat in an impressive amount of glue. Using the stick, I pushed it aside, and took a quick look over my shoulder. I didn't see her, but I had a feeling that Lou must be watching disappointedly somewhere nearby.

I wished she'd at least think of my parents. They were getting old enough that a bad fall could be pretty serious. I really wanted to tell her off, but it's not like I'd ever find her.

I put my key in and opened the door, immediately regretting the decision. It would've been a better surprise if I knocked.

I kicked off my shoes, threw off my coat, and yelled.

"I'm home!"

It was strangely cold inside. Not very different from outside. I almost wanted to put my coat back on, as filthy as it was. Something concerned me more though. I didn't hear anybody yell back.

I went into kitchen looking for mom and the living room looking for dad. There was no sign of them. I already figured what was going on, but I checked all the other rooms just in case. They weren't there. The house was empty.

I turned on the heat and changed my clothes before investigating. There were a few clues left around. Brochures scattered about and a time marked on the calendar. It appeared that they had taken a vacation for the holidays. It made sense considering their son never comes to see them. I guess I should've called first.

I laid on my living room floor in front of the TV for a while. Even though I had gotten so used to it, somehow being alone on Squidmas was the last thing I wanted that year.

I closed my eyes and nearly fell asleep. I took a quick glance at my phone to check the time before springing myself upright.

"That's right. Sophie told me to call her."

I thought about calling right away, but held off. I figured I should prepare something if I was going to invite her over. I went into the kitchen and started whipping up some cookie dough. After popping a batch into the oven, I cleaned up and grabbed my phone.

I dialed up Sophie and waited. I have to admit, I was pretty excited. Not really sure why. She picked up and greeted me gleefully.

We chatted for a bit before I brought up the invite.

The conversation didn't go how I had hoped.

"Oh. Right, that makes sense… No no, I'm the one who's sorry… Yeah…Bye."

She couldn't make it.

I banged my head on the kitchen counter and stared at the cookies rising out of the corner of my eye.

I clenched my teeth and was beginning to get a migraine. I know it was a little selfish, but I really wanted was a great Squidmas that year. The whole day had been miserable for me. It was nothing but pain and exhaustion. I questioned why I even bothered coming home. I just wanted to close my eyes and let Squidmas end already.

But then I heard an annoying splashing sound on my windows. It only served to exacerbate the pounding in my skull. I rolled my head around to face it. I could see Lou shivering as she stood outside shooting ink all over the side of my house with a smile on her on face.

She realized I saw her and looked surprised. I gave her an irritated look and she took off running. I jumped right to my feet and sprinted out the door after her in a heat.

She looked back and saw me behind her.

She screamed with a frightened look on her face.

"Aaack!"

I sped after her without any shoes or a coat, the cold biting into me. I finally caught up to her and gripped her by the collar of her jacket.

It killed her momentum and she fell on her butt.

She turned her head up and hissed at me.

I looked her right in the eyes.

"I'm sick of seeing your face outside my window! It's freezing out here, so just come inside already."

"Oh. Okay, Greelea."

We both got inside. My whole body felt numb. I grabbed a blanket and threw it over myself, only to turn around to see Lou inking up my walls.

"You know I have to clean that up, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. That's even better."

I sighed.

"You're so annoying."

"Heheh."

I walked back into the kitchen to pull the tray out of the oven. I put the cookies on a plate and brought them out. Lou was pulling the laces out of my shoes.

I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Cookie?"

"Ooo. How come you're being so nice?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Nope."

She started snatching cookies and shoving them in her mouth.

I berated her.

"I didn't say to eat all of them!"

She spoke with her mouth stuffed with cookies.

"Too late."

She strained to swallow them down while her eyes watered, before letting out a satisfied, "Aaaah."

She looked at me with a dumb, shameless smile.

"Got anything to drink?"

"…You know where the fridge is."

I sat down on the floor of the living room and turned the TV on. Lou came in a few minutes later with a glass of milk. She dropped down next to me, not seeming to mind spilling some milk on the carpet. She took a sip and asked me without a note of hesitation.

"So where's that girl?"

"…Sophie?"

"I dunno, probably."

"Spending Squidmas with her boyfriend."

"I thought you were her boyfriend."

"I'm just her friend."

"Eh, tomato potato."

"That's not how that goes."

"Whatever, you're just spitting hairs."

"Now you're not even using the phrase right!"

We stared at the TV in silence for a few minutes. Well, I was silent. Lou was making noises with her milk.

I looked over at her.

"So how ya been?"

"Pretty good, but it's been lonely without you."

"Hnnn…."

I got up to bring out more cookies. This time I got to eat one. Just one.

She wasn't saying much. Her favorite Squidmas movie was on. We did our own sort of catching up, and she told a few of her weird jokes as she made a mountain of crumbs around herself.

The movie ended and she cried as usual even though the ending wasn't very dramatic. It was a slapstick comedy for goodness sake, but I'm sure she had her reasons.

As the credits rolled, I got her attention.

"Hey Lou."

She answered balancing a cookie in her lips.

"Hmm?"

"Merry Squidmas."

She bit down on the cookie, half of it dropping to the floor, and grinned at me.

"MERRY Octomas."

The holidays hadn't been ideal, but at least Lou was happy. That's good enough.


End file.
